Four Job Festival
by ShadowIdol
Summary: Every year, the four Warriors of Light ensure that they can meet up and have some fun together at least once, despite whatever hardships might try to get in the way of that. A story in which I use my own Four Job Fiesta playthrough jobs as a prompt.
1. Chapter of Wind: Monk

**So if you're wondering how I came up with the idea for this story, that goes back to when Faris first came out for Opera Omnia in NA. The event made me wanna write a FFV story, but I had no ideas for one at the time. But then comes the Four Job Fiesta, which as you can probably tell from the title, is what prompted the story.**

 **So in short, this is a story using my own Four Job Fiesta playthrough as a prompt. The jobs I got were Monk, Summoner, Bard, and Dancer. This is gonna be a four part story with each chapter focusing on each of the four jobs. First up from the wind crystal, Monk.**

 **Just a piece of background info, this story assumes that Gilgamesh sacrificed himself against Necrophobe, but he managed to survive somehow.**

"Normal" **= Talking**

 _Italics **= Thinking**_

 ** _Bold Italics Underlined_ = Setting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy except merchandise, and rather than making any money because of them, I have lost money from the purchase of them. So no, I am not making any profit off of anything Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 _ **Forests outside Carwen**_

"Geez, I can't believe he ran off without me."

Bartz looked around the area, seeing no sign of his best friend and constant companion, Boko. They had been on their way to Tycoon for the annual celebration of Exdeath's defeat, which the four Warriors of Light used as a chance to be able to meet up with each other at least once a year. Along the way, Bartz had decided to stop in Carwen to rest, but suddenly, Boko had just ran off somewhere. And now, here he was, wasting precious time in order to find him.

Still looking around with no result, Bartz was just about to give up and wait for Boko back in town when he heard the characteristic 'kweh' of a chocobo. Stopping in his tracks, Bartz stood there, thinking he might have imagined it, when he heard it again.

"Alright! That's gotta be him!"

Turning to the direction in which he heard it, Bartz dashed off. Following the chain of 'kweh's lead him to a clearing, and while he did find Boko, he also found a sight he never would have expected to see.

"Wait...Gilgamesh!?"

Indeed, in the clearing, feeding Boko some weird type of...carrot thing, was Gilgamesh himself. Hearing his name being called, Gilgamesh turned to face the source of it, only to grin at seeing Bartz.

"Well, well, Bartz. We finally meet again!"

"Ok...so many questions, but let's start with: what are you feeding Boko?"

Gilgamesh puffed out his chest, as if proud of himself for something.

"You see, when I sacrificed myself against that demon of the rift, I myself thought I would lose my life in the process. But, I knew I wanted to face you again Bartz! So with all my willpower, I managed to survive! But by the time I had come to, you and your friends had already defeated Exdeath, and escaped from the rift. And so, I wandered within the rift for what seemed like an eternity, hoping I would be able to see you again one day. And in my travels, I found this plant, and discovered it did wonders in attracting chocobos. Knowing you had a chocobo companion of your own, I kept some of it for exactly this moment, and now, it has brought you to me!"

Gilgamesh entered into his usual kabuki pose.

"We can finally fulfill our promise, and fight, mano-a-mano!"

Bartz sweatdropped at the sight of his self-proclaimed rival.

 _"Geez, talk about expository banter."_

On one hand, he really should be getting to Tycoon. However, on the other...

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun! Besides, it's the least I could do to repay you for helping us out back then."

Bartz entered into his combat stance. Gilgamesh, seeing that Bartz wasn't intending on using any weapons, decided to do the same.

"Here I come, Bartz!"

Gilgamesh charged, and opened with a palm strike. Bartz deflected it with his right arm, and seeing a second palm strike incoming, ducked, and followed up with an uppercut with his left. Gilgamesh stumbled back from the blow. Not letting the chance slip him by, Bartz delivered a back kick to Gilgamesh's gut, knocking him down.

Not willing to back down, Gilgamesh got back up, and once more charged at Bartz. Sidestepping the tackle, Bartz countered with a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Not allowing himself to be pushed back, Gilgamesh stayed standing, and attempted a counterattack. However, it proved to be futile. A right hook, a left straight, a sweep kick, no matter what Gilgamesh threw at him, Bartz managed to evade or parry every single blow. Out of breath at this point, Gilgamesh attempted a final strike, but it was evaded by Bartz, who delivered a sharp jab to his face, sending him stumbling backwards.

Regaining his foothold, Gilgamesh paused for a second to catch his breath, before guffawing once more.

"That's my chosen rival alright! Impressive indeed Bartz. But now I get serious! For Gilgamesh, it is morphing time."

There was a flash of light, and when it was gone, in its place was Gilgamesh, in his eight-armed form, looking raring to go.

"Now, once more, here I come, Bartz!"

Gilgamesh charged once again, and now much faster, caught Bartz off guard with his newfound speed, and used all four of his right arms to deliver a devastating blow, sending Bartz flying.

Laughing at the fact that he finally managed to land a blow, Gilgamesh gave chase, and used his left hands to grab onto Bartz's leg, and tossing it around like a ragdoll, slammed his body into the ground.

Gritting his teeth, Bartz refused to give ground, and sweeped Gilgamesh's leg, knocking him down. Using this as his chance to pick himself up, Bartz jumped away to give himself some space. Pushing himself off the ground, Bartz aimed a flying kick at Gilgamesh, but with eight arms, it was rather easy for him to catch Bartz by the leg, and dangle him in the air. Unfazed, Bartz twisted his body around, swinging his other leg and landing a good kick against Gilgamesh's cheek.

Staggering back from the blow, Gilgamesh steadied himself, and retaliated with a headbutt, immediately followed by a four armed uppercut. Using his multiple arms, Gilgamesh picked Bartz up by his limbs, and started stretching them out, inducing a gasp of pain from Bartz. Smirking, Gilgamesh gave out a low chuckle.

"I win Bartz."

Wincing at the pain, Bartz still refused to give in.

"Not...quite..."

Rearing his head back, Bartz hit Gilgamesh with his own headbutt, forcing Gilgamesh to let go of his limbs. Not giving Gilgamesh a chance to recover, Bartz brought his fist back, and with as much force as possible, drove it into Gilgamesh's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Still not letting up, Bartz brought both of his arms around Gilgamesh, taking a hold of him, and with all the strength he could muster, lifted him up to bring into a suplex, slamming him down on the ground behind him.

Having been knocked out of his eight-armed form, Gilgamesh took a moment to recover, barely able to pick himself up. Bartz, out of breath, was also at his limit. Knowing the next move was going to decide the victor, the both of them put their all into their fists, and their punches landed on each other's faces simultaneously.

They stood there, and for a moment, it seemed neither would give way, but eventually, Gilgamesh fell.

Despite having been defeated, Gilgamesh had a huge grin on his face, and laughed wholeheartedly.

"As expected of my eternal rival, your strength is beyond compare. You truly are impressive."

Grinning himself, Bartz chuckled.

"You weren't bad yourself, Gilgamesh. It was a good fight, and- woah! What's happening to you!?"

Indeed, something was happening to Gilgamesh's body. It was as if it was fading away. Taking a look at his own body, Gilgamesh was shocked at the sight.

"Huh? What? No! Some sinister effect of the rift?"

Suddenly, a hole opened up in the ground and started swallowing Gilgamesh. Despite having just been through the fight of his life, Gilgamesh still somehow managed to find the energy to struggle against it.

"No...not again! I'm not going back there! Stop! Wait! I beg you!"

However, it was a vain attempt, and he could not stop the void from sucking him in. Not knowing how to react, Bartz just stood by as he watched Gilgamesh get sucked back into the rift. And so, Gilgamesh disappeared, with a final shout.

"Bartz! I'll be back! I promise you, I shall return! Baaaartz!"

Still not quite sure how to feel about what just happened, all Bartz could do was stand there.

"Um...well, see ya Gilgamesh. This was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

With the portal closing itself off, there was no longer any sign of Gilgamesh. Deciding to get on his way, Bartz turned to look over at Boko, who had just been indulging himself on the gysahl greens the entire time.

"Alright, enough of that Boko. We have to get going to Tycoon!"

With a final 'kweh', Boko ate one last gysahl green before picking himself up and trotting up beside Bartz. Mounting onto his partner, the two of them rode off into the sunset as they made their way to the other Warriors of Light.

* * *

 **Word count: 1399**

 **Woo, that was a doozy. Never wrote a fight scene that long before. I think I did pretty ok, but I dunno, it probably could have been done better.**

 **Well, in any case, there's the 'wind' chapter done. Just a fun little smack down between Bartz and his self-proclaimed eternal rival. Next up is water.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	2. Chapter of Water: Summoner

**Well, that certainly took a lot longer than I expected. But here it is, the Water chapter. Class for this was Summoner.**

"Normal" **= Talking**

 **"Bold"** = **Summons**

 _Italics =_ **Thinking**

 ** _Bold Italics Underlined_ = Setting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy except merchandise, and rather than making any money because of them, I have lost money from the purchase of them. So no, I am not making any profit off of anything Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 ** _Castle Tycoon_**

Queen Lenna Charlotte Tycoon was in her castle, busy overlooking all the preparations for the celebration of the day of Exdeath's defeat. At the moment, she could be seen humming a cheerful melody as she was setting up tableware in preparation for the bash. Two guards could be seen standing by as they watched this play out. One guard turned towards the other, confused.

"Say, why is the Queen doing all this anyways? Shouldn't that be a job for the kitchen staff?"

The other guard turned towards the first, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because Princess Sarisa is coming home for the first time in a long while. So of course her majesty would pull out all the stops to welcome her dear sister all on her own. Besides, that's just the way she is. The Queen always prefers doing things herself, especially if it's for the sake of others."

This conversation was interrupted the hall doors slammed open, revealing a guard running through, who proceeded to kneel in front of the Queen.

"Your majesty! There's trouble!"

Stopping in the middle of her preparations, Lenna looked over at the guard, a look of worry beginning to form.

"What's the matter?"

"The castle is under attack by monsters!"

Lenna's worried look turned to one of shock.

"What!? Why would monsters suddenly attack out of nowhere?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that your majesty."

"Well, whatever the reason, this is certainly problematic. Very well then, I shall go deal with this threat."

Lenna grabbed her staff, having set it down nearby, and with a flourish of her cloak, Lenna walked out the door in a regal manner befitting a queen. Making her way to the castle balcony, Lenna looked down below, and saw multiple Tatous, slamming against the castle gates in an attempt to break through.

"Oh no, why is this happening? It's unusual for them to be attacking like this. No, I shouldn't be dwelling on this right now. First, I must protect my people."

Raising her staff into the air, Lenna felt the magic within her respond as it boiled to the surface. Feeling that familiar hum of magic, she swung her staff out in front of her as she called forth her mystical ally.

"Shiva!"

Suddenly, a cold wind blew by as her surroundings started to become encased in ice, and Shiva appeared in front of her.

 **"What is it you need of me, Summoner?"**

"Shiva, could you please freeze those monsters? But please make sure not to kill them."

 **"I understand."**

With a wave of her hand, Shiva froze the castle gates in their entirety, freezing the monsters along with it, leaving them trapped in ice. And just in time, as one of the Tatou had smashed through the gates, leaving a rather large hole in it. Having done what was ordered of her, she turned back to Lenna.

 **"If that is all, I shall be on my way."**

Lenna gave a bow in response.

"Yes, thank you, Shiva."

Once more, an icy wind blew past, and with it, Shiva disappeared. Not wasting any time, Lenna went back inside, and traversed to the now frozen castle gates, and looked over the now frozen monsters.

"I wonder what it is that made them attack so suddenly. They usually don't attack anyone unless people are intruding on their territory."

As she was musing this, she noticed a woman running up to her. This simply made Lenna even more confused as to what was going on. The woman dropped to her knees in front of her, trying to catch her breath.

"Queen Lenna! I'm from the nearby village. My village is...something is happening!"

Not hesitating even a moment, Lenna offered the woman a hand.

"Quickly, show me the way to your village."

Ecstatic that her Queen was so easily willing to help, the woman made haste in leading Lenna to her village. Along the way, Lenna decided it would be a good idea to ask what was going on.

"What exactly is the situation?"

The woman looked down as she ran, in thought of the tragedy that had transpired.

"Out of nowhere, a monster showed up in our village. It...it showed up and...everyone..."

Not being able to withstand thinking about it, the woman put her hand over her mouth in nausea. All Lenna could do was watch while the woman tried to power through it.

"When that monster showed up, everyone started acting weird. They all started listening to everything it said, as if they were under its control. But it didn't seem to work on some of us, and that's when the monster ordered everyone to hunt us down. Like animals! I managed to get out, and then I made my way to the castle. I'm not sure how much time has passed since then, but we need to hurry! Who knows what could have happened by now!?"

Listening to the woman's story, Lenna was horrified.

"What could have done something like this?"

No longer having anything to say, the two continued on their way in silence. True to her word, the woman's village was close enough that they didn't have to travel very far. When they did, Lenna saw in person what the villager had talked about.

"How horrible."

Villagers were walking around, patrolling with an aimless look in their eyes, and with weapons in hand. Homes were on fire, and people were screaming out in fear as loved ones attacked them. Looking over at the villager who lead her here, Lenna saw that she had collapsed onto her knees as she witnessed the sickening sight. Gritting her tooth, Lenna dashed into the village, and noticed that in the center of all this chaos, stood a robed monster, with a head resembling a squid.

"A mindflayer! How did one of them get out of the rift?"

Taking note of something dashing towards him, the mindflayer turned towards Lenna.

"Hm? Well, if it isn't the Queen herself. Tsk, I guess those useless monsters I sent as a distraction didn't work."

The mindflayer then noticed the woman kneeling at the village entrance.

"Ah, so it must have been that one. The one that escaped. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance. What a nuisance. Go my thralls, eliminate her."

Obeying him, the villagers all stopped what they were doing and started marching towards the woman, too stunned to react. Lenna saw this, and started shaking with anger.

"How cruel. Such wickedness. It absolutely cannot go unpunished."

With a look of pure rage unbefitting of the kind Queen, Lenna thrust her staff towards the sky, and called forth her magical energy.

"Ramuh!"

The clouds gathered, and the sky darkened. The sound of thunder rumbled as lightning flashed across the sky. And from this, descended the great sage of thunder.

"Strike down this villainous menace!"

 **"I understand."**

Looking down at said evil, Ramuh raised his staff, crackling with electricity.

 **"I pronounce thy sentence! By the radiance of eld be thee judged!"**

With these words, he lowered his staff, as if passing divine judgement upon the monster, releasing his Judgement Bolt. And indeed, lightning rained down as if it were an act of divinity, frying the mindflayer before it could even process what was happening.

There was no trace left of the monster, and Ramuh, seeing his job done, turned to face his summoner.

 **"Thine contract has been fulfilled. Til next we meet, summoner."**

Having completed his duty, Ramuh disappeared, and the skies brightened once more. With the mindflayer dead, all the villagers snapped out of their trance, and found themselves confused as to what they had just been doing. Despite having taken down the enemy, Lenna looked around in sorrow and saw all the destruction and injuries he had already caused. Taking a deep breath, she tapped into her magic one more time.

Flames gathered in front of her, and formed into a ball of flames, before bursting out into the shape of a large bird. The phoenix knelt down in front of Lenna, who proceeded to stroke its head.

"Hiryu, my old friend. Can I ask for your help?"

Phoenix screeched, as if stating that she needn't even have asked, and took to the skies. Streaking across the village, his flames fell over the existing flames created by the mindflayer, and what used to be bringing about destruction, instead started to restore all who it touched. Lenna looked on as the phoenix faded away.

"Thank you, Hiryu."

Taking a moment to check over the status of the villagers, Lenna was relieved to find that there were no casualties, and that everyone had recovered. Although the village itself had still taken heavy damage. Lenna addressed the villagers, and bowed.

"Everyone, I apologize for not being able to save your homes, but I will do my best to ensure that your village is rebuilt. Until then, you can all take up residency inside the castle."

The villagers were all shocked at the offer, not expecting the Queen to go so far for them. Many of them tried to reassure her.

"No no, it's no problem your majesty."

"Yes, if it weren't for you, we might all be dead right now."

"Yeah, our homes are the last thing we should be worried about right now."

Reassured that they were all ok, Lenna smiled, and started leading them to the castle, not taking no for an answer.

Reaching the castle gates, it was all still frozen over, but the monsters had thawed. A guard noticed her and called out to her.

"Queen Lenna! You're back!"

"Yes. What happened to the monsters?"

"It was the weirdest thing. The second they thawed out, they kinda just...went away."

 _"That must have been because of the mindflayer then. Yes, he said something about a distraction."_

"Well, no matter. More importantly, these villagers have had their village burnt down. Until we manage to rebuild it, they will stay here. Make sure to find somewhere for each of them."

Despite being confused as to the situation, the guard saluted.

"Understood, your majesty."

Leaving it to the guards, Lenna made her way back to the throne room, where she went back to preparing for the party. Upon putting the finishing touches on the preparations, a soldier ran into the room.

"Your majesty! A pirate ship has been spotted near the shores! What should we do?"

At hearing this, Lenna smiled.

"Lay down your arms. There's no need to worry. Instead, be prepared to give a hearty welcome to my sister."

* * *

 **Word count: 1774**

 **Because I don't buy that their kingdom is just a castle.**

 **Initially, I was just planning on this chapter being more lighthearted, but then it kinda just turned into this. I also planned on using Ifrit to complete the trio, but I couldn't find a place to fit him in.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	3. Chapter of Fire: Bard

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but life kinda got in the way. You know how it is.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is for Fire. The class I got for it was Bard.**

"Normal" **= Talking**

 _Italics =_ **Thinking**

 **Bold = Singing**

 ** _Bold Italics Underlined_ = Setting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy except merchandise, and rather than making any money because of them, I have lost money from the purchase of them. So no, I am not making any profit off of anything Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 ** _Castle Tycoon - Bar_**

 **Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!**

Faris laughed as she clinked her mug against those of her underlings, before proceeding to down the drink. Having already been going at this for a while, Faris had already grown rather tipsy, and it showed in the way she was laughing and hiccuping as she drank.

Beside her, sat her little sister, Queen Lenna of Tycoon, uncomfortable in this boisterous and rowdy scene. Noticing this, Faris nudged her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Lenna? Ye aren't *hic* planning on drinking tonight?"

Lenna nervously laughed.

"No, that's fine. I'm not much for alcohol. Really, I'm just enjoying being able to spend this time together with my big sister."

Feeling touched by these heartwarming words, Faris smiled, and stood up, making her way over to the stage. Sitting down at the piano, she started strumming her fingers over the keys.

"Alright, sis. This one's for you."

 **Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,**

 **For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,**

 **To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,**

 **Melodies of life - love's lost refrain**

The room quited as she sang, and everyone focused their attention on her. As she went through the song, Faris locked eyes with Lenna, who had a huge smile on her face, and was starting to tear up.

 **Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why**

 **We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye**

 **And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?**

 **Let them ring out loud till they unfold**

Faris looked down at her pendant, recalling her childhood memories together with Lenna, and how she was separated from her and their father. Looking back up, Faris saw that Lenna seemed to be reminiscing as well.

 **In my dearest memories,**

 **I see you reaching out to me**

 **Though you're gone,**

 **I still believe that you can call out my name**

And Faris smiled, knowing that even after this, even when they were apart, they would always be thinking of each other.

 **A voice from the past, joining yours and mine**

 **Adding up the layers of harmony**

 **And so it goes, on and on**

 **Melodies of life,**

 **To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond**

Faris looked up, as she thought back to their adventure together. Back when the two of them reunited, and the great times they had with Bartz, Galuf, and Krile.

 **So far and away, see the bird as it flies by**

 **Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky**

 **I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings**

 **Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings**

What initially started out as a song to celebrate her sisterhood with Lenna, Faris soon realized how fitting a song it was as a memorial for Galuf, and how it symbolized the bond the Warriors of Light all shared with one another.

 **In your dearest memories,**

 **Do you remember loving me?**

 **Was it fate that**

 **Brought us close and now leaves me behind?**

Faris' smile grew melancholic, and she looked over at Lenna, who was wearing a similar smile. Realizing that she too had come to the same realizations, Faris poured her soul into the song, intending it as a requiem for Galuf.

 **A voice from the past, joining yours and mine**

 **Adding up the layers of harmony**

 **And so it goes, on and on**

 **Melodies of life,**

 **To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on**

 **If I should leave this lonely world behind,**

 **Your voice will still remember our melody**

 **Now I know we'll carry on**

 **Melodies of life,**

 **Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,**

 **As long as we remember**

Playing out the final notes, the music faded into silence. This silence did not last long however, as everyone began clapping, and roaring in approval. Hopping down the stage, Faris was immediately tackled by a tearful Lenna.

 _"Geez sis. Crying like that. It really isn't befitting a Queen."_

Despite these thoughts, Faris smiled softly, and accepted the hug. After a short while, they separated, and Lenna wiped away her tears.

"That was beautiful, Faris."

"Yes, it really was."

Hearing that familiar voice, Faris turned to see that Krile had arrived, also with tears in her eyes. The two sisters were both overjoyed to see the younger girl, with Lenna running up to her and clasping her hands within her own.

"Krile! It's so good to see you after all this time! Have you been well?"

Krile nodded.

"Yes. I've learned much on my travels. And what of the two of you?"

Faris chuckled, walking over and patting Krile on the head.

"Aye, lassie. Ye needn't worry about us. You should worry more about yourself."

Krile pouted.

"I'm not a little girl anymore you know? I can take care of myself!"

This reaction caused Faris to laugh out boisterously.

"Why of course ye can. Every bit Galuf's granddaughter ye are."

Krile smiled at being compared to her grandfather, and was about to respond, when she was bumped into by a man. Seeing that the man went on his way without apologizing, Faris called out to him.

"Hey, you there! Don't ye feel it's appropriate to apologize to a lady when you bump into her?"

The clearly drunk man slowly turned around, and sized her up, before stumbling over in his drunken stupor.

"You tryna pick a fight lady? *hic*"

"Only if you don't plan on apologizing."

"I got nothing to apologize for."

Clenching her fist, Faris was about to rear it back when somebody stepped in between them. Seeing who it was, Faris relaxed her fist.

"Bartz!"

Bartz smiled at her in greeting, before turning to the drunken man.

"Now now, no need to get so heated over such a small thing. Picking a fight with the Queen's sister isn't a good idea ya know? Some might see that as treason."

Startled at the young hero's words, the man looked over Faris once more, before realizing who she was, and he proceeded to make up an excuse as he quickly stumbled away.

Faris sighed.

"I had that handled on my own."

"Please. I was more worried for the other guy. You tend to go overboard, Faris."

Smirking, Faris let out another boisterous laugh.

"You do have a point."

"Bartz!"

Suddenly, Bartz was almost knocked off his feet, but he regained balance. Smiling at seeing Krile hugging him, Bartz rubbed her on the head.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

In a manner rather similar to her earlier interaction with Faris, Krile released the hug and pouted.

"I'm not a kid!"

Bartz chuckled.

"Of course not."

Turning to face the last member of the group, Bartz gave a small bow.

"Good to see you, your majesty."

Lenna giggled.

"Please, Bartz. You know I'd rather not have you be so formal with me."

They were interrupted by Faris slamming a drink down in front of Bartz.

"Lenna's right. No need for all these formalities. Come, drink up and sing with us Bartz!"

Bartz sighed, before taking a seat.

"Well, I suppose a reunion like this ought to be celebrated."

Picking up the mug, he and Faris clinked their drinks together, and along with Lenna and Krile, sang.

 **Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!**

* * *

 **Word count: 1233**

 **And there we go. The group has finally reunited for the first time in years. Heartwarming greetings and tears all around.**

 **Think the pacing was a bit poor, but otherwise, I'm pretty satisfied with this one.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


	4. Chapter of Earth: Dancer

**Here we go, the chapter of earth. For the earth crystal, I got Dancer class. So here it is, a chapter for Krile, as well as the finale of this little story. Enjoy!**

"Normal" **= Talking**

 _"Italics" =_ **Thinking**

 **Bold = Letter**

 ** _Bold Italics Underlined_ = Setting**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy except merchandise, and rather than making any money because of them, I have lost money from the purchase of them. So no, I am not making any profit off of anything Final Fantasy.**

* * *

 ** _Castle Tycoon - Bar_**

The Warriors of Light had been sitting around, laughing the night away, catching up on everything that's been going on with their lives. Eventually, it got late enough that they were the only ones left to celebrate.

At this point, Faris had drank too much and was already unconscious, and Lenna, having overworked herself to prepare for the day, was on the verge of falling asleep. Only Bartz and Krile really remained awake.

"So then Gilgamesh just showed up, yeah he's alive, crazy right!? And then he just picks a fight with me, and when I beat him, he just disappears. I'm telling ya, it was a weird trip over here."

Krile giggled.

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming it all up? Maybe you're just getting delusional in your old age."

Bartz scoffed.

"How dare you. I will have you know that I am in fact, in my prime."

"Sure sure, whatever you say old man."

After they let the laughter die down, it was silent between them for a moment. Then, Bartz gained a solemn look on his face.

"So...you really sure you've been ok traveling alone these past few years? I know Galuf...wouldn't want that."

Krile's expression became just as sober.

"Yeah...you're probably right. If I know Grandpa, he'd just be constantly worrying about me. But you know, I think it's been good for me. I've learned a lot from it."

Bartz simply sat there, and Krile couldn't tell whether or not he agreed with it. In an attempt to further reassure him, she smiled.

"And besides. I haven't been alone. Even throughout all of it, I've kept Grandpa's spirit with me this entire time. As a little princess, you can imagine I was a lot more into things like dancing than I was in fighting. And so, to make sure I would always be able to take care of myself, he taught me how to fight through dancing."

Not being able to stop himself, Bartz chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like Galuf alright."

Krile nodded.

"Mmhmm. That's what I mean when I say Grandpa's always with me. Because I'll never forget everything he's taught me. Here, watch."

Getting up, she headed over to the stage, and instructed the bartender, who had stuck around to make sure he could eventually close up, to start playing a song on the piano.

Finding an ornamental blade on a nearby wall, Krile took a stance on center stage. With fluid movements, she started her sword dance. She moved, guiding her blade. Or rather, she moved as if her blade was guiding her.

As the music played, Bartz watched on, entranced. And as if in response to Krile's dance, Lenna woke up from her slumber, and even Faris snapped out of her drunken sleep. After taking a moment to adjust back to the living world, they too watched on in wonderment.

With each motion of her arms, with each step she took, with each swing of her sword, Krile thought of her dear grandfather, and it showed. Despite having been what could be described as a batty old man, Galuf was still a king that demonstrated grace and strength in all that he did, and Krile's movements, they could have sworn were identical to those of Galuf's himself.

Once the dance was over, the three of them simply stared, too awed to react. Krile, putting back the ornamental blade, skipped back down to where they sat.

"So? What'd you think?"

Faris was the first to snap out of her stupor.

"Well, kid. I think ye truly are, every bit yer grandfather's kin."

Bartz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Guess there was no reason to worry about you after all."

Lenna too, nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. You were quite wonderful. As expected of Galuf's granddaughter."

Ecstatic at all the positivity, Krile smiled, satisfied.

"Hehe, thanks guys! Well, I think that's enough. It's getting late. We should probably turn in for the night."

Taking note of the time, they realized it was indeed getting late. While it was of no consequence to Faris, and Bartz was fine with it as well, Lenna freaked out, and turned to the bartender, bowing in apology.

"Oh dear! I really am so very sorry! We didn't mean to keep you up so late."

Not expecting an apology like this from the queen herself, the bartender waved his hands in panic.

"N-no! It's fine, your majesty! I'm just glad to be able to be of service to the Queen and her friends."

Before Lenna could go on a tirade of an apology, Faris took her by the hand, guiding her to the door.

"Now now, sis. The lad said it was fine. So let's just leave it at that. Ye must be exhausted already after all."

Taking a look at one another, Bartz and Krile shrugged, following suit.

 ** _Castle Tycoon - Queen's Sleeping Quarters_**

It was late into the night. Lenna and Faris both deep asleep. Krile made sure of it before setting out to do what she planned to do. Finding some parchment and something to write with, Lenna started writing down what she wanted to say.

 **To my dear friends.**

 **I know you will all be worried for me, and I appreciate that, truly. But I can take care of myself. You guys said it yourself. I am the granddaughter of my grandfather.**

 **Being able to reunite with you all was wonderful, and I will always keep you all in my heart in my travels. I wish I could stay around, even just for one more day. But I fear that if I do, the temptation to settle down would be too great, and I think that I still have a lot to learn from traveling. And so, I leave you with this farewell.**

 **Bartz, I know you'll just keep on roaming the world. You are a wanderer after all. I wish you the best on your journeys, and I hope that we shall meet up with one another on our travels.**

 **Faris, of course, you need no sappy goodbye message. So all I will say to you, is that I hope we meet again on the high seas. Keep on forging forward the way that only you know how.**

 **Lenna, you are a wonderful queen. If ever I return to my own kingdom, I have a lot to learn from your benevolent rule. I admire you for your kindness, but just remember to take care of yourself as well.**

 **Farewell my friends, and may we meet again.**

Having taken care of everything, Krile exited the castle. Taking one last look at the Castle of Tycoon, Krile started making her way away from the castle. However, rather unexpectedly, she ran into someone.

"Kweh!"

Not knowing how to react, Krile's jaw dropped.

"Bartz!"

Mounted upon his dear friend Boko, Bartz smirked.

"What is a little lady like you doing wandering alone at this time of night?"

"W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep."

Bartz sighed.

"Yeah, but I just knew you were gonna pull something like this. So let's go."

He offered her a hand. Krile hesitated, before taking it, and being lifted upon Boko's back.

"Go where?"

"To see Boko back to his family. Then afterwards, wherever the wind takes us!"

Realizing his wording, Krile still didn't know how to react.

"We? But-"

"I know, I know. You can take care of yourself. Yeah, I get that. But that's no reason to be traveling alone. If we're both just going to travel the world, we might as well keep each other company right?"

Taking a moment to let his words sink in, Krile smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was being a little childish."

 _"Grandpa. Thank you for always watching over me. But you don't have to anymore. I have a group of wonderful friends to fight alongside now. So you don't need to worry. Because even without you, I know I'm not alone."_

The wanderer monk that followed the wind. The summoner queen that was as calming as water. The pirate captain that blazed her own path like fire. The prodigal princess that stood on her own like the earth. These four warriors of light may be separated from one another in body, but they would always be together in spirit.

* * *

 **Word count: 1396**

 **Because I don't buy that Krile would have just traveled the world alone instead of going with Bartz, who was doing the exact same thing and an expert at it as it's his calling in life.**

 **Cheesy ending, I know. But I think it's rather fitting. As random as my thoughts might have gone throughout writing this thing, it is fundamentally, a story of friendship and family. And I think I managed to do that rather well with Krile. I'm pretty satisfied with this.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to click on, and read through my story. Please leave a review, it's always nice to see what people think of my stories, and whether or not they appreciate it. And if not, then criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive.**


End file.
